


相信我/believe me

by suancaifish



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Starker, spank, 口交, 捆绑, 铁虫 - Freeform, 限制高潮
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21940690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suancaifish/pseuds/suancaifish
Summary: 快车一辆 还未完 写不动了 预警看tag
Kudos: 16





	相信我/believe me

**Author's Note:**

> 快车一辆 还未完 写不动了 预警看tag

BDSM预警  
成年🚗 spank 限制高潮 捆绑 口交  
完全交付  
一个个人理解的 并不完整的现实DS篇  
想法来源于24/7

“Pete，平安夜有什么想法吗？我们可以出去吃一顿大餐，然后在家大战三百回合，哦天哪我已经迫不及待了，我有点礼物想送给你。”大名鼎鼎的Tony Stark竟然也有些紧张，对于将要发生的事，或者说可能将要发生的事。  
“Mr. Stark？um，事实上我也不知道送你什么礼物比较好，所……”Peter低着头，双手绞着衣角，耳朵上的红晕已经快漫到脖根了，但是出乎意料的，今天的有点兴奋过头的Tony并没有发现这一点，只当Peter是不太好意思说下去，便直接打断了他。  
“uh，没关系没准备更好，所以我可以申请纽约市好邻居蜘蛛侠一天的时间作为礼物吗？一个特殊的一天。”Peter还没反应过来话中的意思，就被Tony期待的眼神给迷晕了头。上帝，谁能拒绝Tony Stark那样的眼神，Peter就直接点了头。  
“当然先生，所以您想怎么过？”  
Peter抬起头来认真看着他的样子，真是，啧。Tony Stark默默的在内心唾弃了一下自己，这样就忍不住了，不过Peter这样的乖宝宝谁都爱不是吗？更何况我可是他的合法恋人。  
“咳，”Tony清了一下嗓子，犹豫了一秒钟，“听说过Dominance and Submission吗？”  
“Mr. Stark，是我想的那…..那个吗，就是…..那种..”Peter的脸红的大概可以媲美放在桌子上的苹果了，他支支吾吾的，怎么都不太好意思说出那个词。  
“BDSM，对，”对于阅人无数的Tony来说，说出这个词似乎也只是让他回想起曾经那些荒唐时刻，只是现在面对他的小爱人，这个词有了不一样的意义，“Wow，看样子我们的蜘蛛侠也并不是什么都不懂的小男孩。”  
“不是的，不是，只是曾经在看..看的时候，无意间看到过，不过我发誓我没有点进去，不对，我真的没有…..”Peter像个被大人捉了个现行的小朋友一样，甚至有些语无伦次。  
他们平时地性爱里并不是没有那些小玩具，但只是一些情趣，Tony从未提起过关于这方面的事。  
“嘘，我相信你，我也有年轻的时候。”Tony用一根手指抵住了Peter的嘴唇，向他眨了眨眼。“Pete，我想的这可能和你看到的不太一样，不过你可以的是吗？毕竟你刚刚已经答应我了。”  
“哦这不公平，Tony，你刚刚都没有说！不过，我想我..我应该可以。我可以做任何事，为你，我爱你。”Peter突如其来的告白还是让Tony愣了一愣，揉了揉Peter头顶的小软毛，紧紧的抱住了他的男孩，轻轻的在他头顶亲了一口。  
他一直都知道，他的男孩太好了，就像晨曦朝露那样的干净纯粹，一颗赤忱的心全然是责任与爱，将他被钢铁包裹的冰凉的躯体，一点一点的捂热。这是上帝带给他的光，深夜惊醒时再也没有空荡荡的房间和无边凄凉，他的爱人，就在他怀里，微微睁着睡意朦胧的眼睛，嘟哝一句“Tony，I’m here.”然后用力的抱抱他。他不再像第一次见到他噩梦惊醒时那样紧张无措，有的只是两个人之间的温柔与默契。他不需要别人的同情怜悯，Peter知道怎样让他感到舒适，就像一个小习惯一样，纵容着他的先生也可以有一点不希望别人看到的脆弱，而他只需要在他身边就好。  
“Good boy. 现在是晚上9点33分，我希望我们可以从现在开始，时间是24小时，我会引导你，Peter，我希望你能看到一些不一样的东西，不只是性好吗？相信我。”Tony很郑重地说出了最后一句话。  
“I will.”  
“现在听话，把衣服脱掉。”Tony并没有让他的小男孩跪下，他舍不得，就算地上都铺了厚厚的地毯。  
“全部吗，Tony？”Peter还从来没有在客厅里就这么开始，至少不是在自己还没被情欲冲走了理智的时候，就赤裸一身的面对他的爱人，这样的话让他觉得有点羞耻。  
“相信我。”Tony重复了一遍，“Pete，从现在开始，相信你听到的每一句话。还有我希望你能喊我Sir或者Master，更亲昵的称呼需要靠自己争取。懂了吗？”  
“Sir.”  
“所以现在，脱下衣服，所有。”Tony又重复了一遍他的命令，并在内心计算着惩罚措施，虽然不知者应该予以宽恕，但是有的时候惩罚才能让人将某些原则烙印心底。  
Peter快速的脱下衣服，他看着西装笔挺的Tony，才突然发现今天的Tony似乎也特意打扮了一下，不像平时的休闲着装，反而很规整的穿了欧式西装，手帕领夹都没有落下，甚至连皮鞋都选的一双蹭亮的黑皮鞋。一丝不挂的他站在Tony面前就像是自我献身的舞女那样，被主动的错觉让他感觉更羞耻了。  
“跟我走。”Tony带他穿过客厅、厨房、实验室，这个房子的每一个角落，而且特意放慢了速度，让他仔细的感受着这个房子里的一切。这种仿佛游街似的走法几乎让Peter腿软的走不动路，太羞耻了啊，但他不敢离Tony太远，对于现在的Peter来说，Tony是他能够看到的，也是唯一的可以依靠的人，他下意识的会去服从Tony的话以期得到一些来自爱人的安抚。然而Tony没有回头看他，也没有说话，安静的让他有些难以适从。最后他们走进了一间从来没用过的卧室。

“Peter，趴到床上去，跪趴在上面，把屁股朝着床边，我要打你的屁股十下作为惩罚。”  
Peter露出了茫然的眼神，他不明白，为什么他要收到惩罚，而且他已经很多年没有被人打过屁股了，天呐，Peter简直不敢直面Tony。  
“Mr. Stark…..oh no, Sir，我并没有做错事，我不明白…..”  
“趴上去，不要让我重复第二遍，”Tony打断了Peter的话，并且有些严厉的看着他，他会用自己的手打他，这样才能更好的控制Peter不被打的太过，他担心Peter的蜘蛛反应“Peter，你知道我为什么要惩罚你吗？”  
“Sorry Sir，是因为我没有听话吗？”  
“No.”Tony的手一下子就打在了Peter的屁股上，这个该死的蜘蛛感应放大了这个疼痛，Peter的眼泪一下子就涌了上来，但他努力控制着不让它掉下来，手紧紧的攥着被子。  
“是因为没有立刻完成您的指令吗？Oh，疼。”话音刚落就又挨了一下，一时间Peter竟有些不知所措，他转过头看着Tony，希望能从他的眼睛看出些什么。  
“No，再想。错一次，多五下。”Tony没有与Peter对视，他只是严厉的说着让Peter觉得很陌生的话。  
“是因为我反驳了您吗？”“啪啪”快速的两下拍在刚刚还没褪去痛意的臀瓣上，Tony是故意的，他希望Peter能自己想出来，他的男孩一向都很聪明。  
“五下。”  
“I’m sorry, sir. 我真的不知道。”Peter感觉自己有些崩溃，陌生的卧室没有任何他熟悉的可以放松自己的东西，看不见对方的脸让他觉得有些不安，只能用敬称而不能呼唤爱人的名字这让Peter感觉自己和Tony被隔开了，而不断落下的手掌似乎也没有丝毫放水，他的大脑快要糊成一团了。  
“五下。”  
“是..是因为我没有相信您！”Peter的眼睛已经被疼痛的泪水模糊的看不清他的先生，但他不敢擦。  
“好孩子，你太棒了，是的，我要求你相信我，永远。”Tony亲了亲Peter的眼睛，吻去了他的泪水，将他的男孩抱到腿上，抚摸着他刚刚挨过打的臀瓣，红色掌印在Peter雪白的身体上显得格外的艳丽，因为泪水而沾湿的眼角和淡淡的玫瑰色眼眶带着一些情色的旖旎，Peter是真不知道他这样到底有多诱人。“不过惩罚还是要继续，我要你永远记住。”  
这次Tony把Peter放在自己的腿上，快速的扇在了臀部和大腿的交界处，最后一下，扇在了Peter的臀缝中。  
“Kid，你很棒，值得奖励，从现在开始你可以喊我Mr. Stark。”  
Peter可耻的发现自己似乎起反应了，对面这种羞耻的惩罚，天呐，他甚至开始怀疑自己有受虐体质。当然这点小动作并不会逃过Tony的眼睛。  
“Pete，你不用为此感到羞耻，这是正常反应，毕竟我是你的爱人不是吗？”  
“Mr. Stark…Mr. Stark..Mr. Stark..”Peter从来没有哪一刻这么喜欢这个称谓过，他一直觉得这个称呼让他只能做Tony的小孩而不是爱人，但这一次他好像隐约意识到了些什么，他还不太清楚，但这可能是就Tony希望他去理解的东西吧。

“Nice work, kid，你看你可以做的很棒不是吗？你值得最好的。”Tony抱了抱Peter，Peter有些急切地想去亲吻Tony，但是Tony避开了，仅仅亲了亲他的额头。这时候已经临近11点。  
“Pete，想出去看看吗？平安夜的烟火迎来圣诞，我们也可以一起去广场为那一刻欢呼。”Tony细细的看着Peter的眼睛，像是要把他印刻到骨子里。  
“可以吗，Mr. Stark，太棒了，那我们现在可以出发了吗，我已经迫不及待了，我们可以再去吃个汉堡或者甜甜圈，然后找个楼顶看烟火吗？”  
“当然，这可是圣诞，不过在此之前，你不觉得你应该穿上衣服吗，小甜心，就算你有蜘蛛血清也不能这样乱跑。”Tony抱着Peter回到了卧室，“趴在床上Peter。”  
Peter不知道Tony要做什么，只希望不要再打他的屁股了，太疼了。但是他还是很快的和刚才一样趴在了床上，视线因为受到遮挡，所以只能听到Tony似乎在拿什么东西，还去了一趟洗手间，Peter觉得这样的时间格外的漫长。还在发呆的他突然被屁股上什么凉凉地东西惊了一下，他想转过头去看看。  
“别动。”一下子让Peter僵在原地。  
Tony将润滑液倒在掌心搓揉了一下，让液体不再那么冰凉，然后涂在了Peter菊穴的周围，并轻轻的按压那些小小的褶皱，直到Peter的身体不再紧绷，Tony才将一根手指放入Peter的后穴中，蜘蛛血清的恢复能力很好，弹性也很好，一根手指完全没有什么阻碍，Tony又放了两根手指进去，熟练的找到了Peter的敏感点，在敏感点周围转圈，这让Peter有点难受，欲望早已抬头，却始终得不到满足。Tony抽出手指，将一个冰凉的椭圆形跳蛋塞入Peter的后穴，并将它推到敏感点附近，然后拿了一个长度合适的肛塞塞住了后穴，而跳蛋正好抵在Peter的敏感点上，上帝啊，就算那个小玩意儿没有开，那点冰冰凉的刺激都让Peter有点难以自持。  
Tony将Peter翻过身来，随着身体的移动，体内的东西也似乎动了下，刺激的Peter差点射出来，不过Tony堵住了Peter的前端，“Peter，没有我的允许，你不能自己获得高潮，记住了吗，你所有的高潮都将由我给予。”  
“Yes, Sir.”当Tony用这种语气讲话的时候，Peter会不自觉地喊出Sir。  
Tony将一个环状的的小东西套在Peter的阴茎底部，连同两个小球一起。限制射精的滋味实在是不好受，Peter还不能太习惯。Tony用手指摩擦挑拨着Peter的两个乳头，直到两个乳头都开始肿胀立起，才停下了拿起旁边两个很小的夹子，夹在Peter凸起的乳头上，而且这个夹子还在收紧，看起来并没有人动它，收到一定的力度时就固定在了乳头上，Peter敢拿自己最爱的三明治打保票这玩意儿一定是Tony自己做的！这个力度不至于让Peter疼痛，却也难以忽视它们的存在。Tony将Peter以跪坐的姿势保持在床上。  
他从床边的抽屉里取出了几捆红色的绳子，这个颜色大概是Tony的恶趣味，他将绳子对折后从Peter的腋下穿过，在身后绕圈再绕回身前，上下两圈绳子刚好绕过Peter的胸，让原本平坦的胸看起来有那么一点起伏，在上身绕上几圈后从胯下穿过，在后穴处打了个结，刚好卡在肛塞处，最后用一根绳子穿过脖子将几根横着的绳子收紧，这让Peter感觉自己的身体都被压缩了，尤其是身体一动就会牵动后穴上的绳结，这太过了。Peter感觉自己的兴奋点都被挑起来了，但是拘束环又将一切冲动抑制在身体里。  
Tony将挑选好的衬衫和裤子给Peter穿上，但他并没有让Peter穿内裤，很好，从外面看起来什么都看不出来，穿上厚厚的冬衣带上围巾和帽子，Peter清纯的就像个高中生，谁能想到衣服底下的他竟然是这个样子。  
这个认知不仅让Tony觉得是在有点欲罢不能，也让Peter的羞耻快要实质化了，仿佛周围几米内都能感受到他的僵硬。  
“Pete，我们可以出发了。怎么，你看起来好像不是很开心的样子。”Tony明知故问的话再一次让Peter羞的眼角都泛出了玫红。  
“Mr. Stark，我是说，我真的要….真的要这样走出去吗？”  
“相信我，Kid，跟紧我。”Tony带着Peter走出房间，这几步让Peter几乎腿软的不能走路，仿佛身体的每一处都在叫嚣着发泄欲望。不过Tony并没有试图抱着他走出去，他在等Peter适应他身上的那些小东西，他的男孩不管是什么方面都很优秀啊。从卧室到车库的这一段路上已经足够Peter去忽略他身上的那些东西，或是说刻意忽略。  
Tony挑了一辆低调的黑色保时捷，原谅他，他真的没有更低调的了。一下子坐到车座上的Peter突然跳了起来，他快忘了他里面的那些小东西了，他又慢慢的坐了下去，老天这可太难熬了。Tony饶有兴致的看着Peter这个样子，原谅他实在是没法不笑出声，这样的Peter太可爱了。  
Tony刚把车开出车库，Peter就感觉到了一丝微弱的震动，来自他身上的小玩具，刚好顶在他敏感点上，他差点叫出来，就连乳头上那个也会震动。  
“Mr. Stark！您怎么可以…..怎么可以这样。”  
“Boy，不要对你的master大呼小叫，我只是稍微动了一下这个小玩具，离开那个房子，离开我的范围，他就会不时的震动来提醒你我的存在，任何时候都不可以忘记我。”Tony微笑着跟他的男孩解释着，像是个得逞的大尾巴狼。  
他们一路到了中央广场，仿佛全世界都人都挤在了这里，周围全都是等待圣诞日到来的人们。Peter身体上不时震动的小玩具和蜘蛛血清放大的感官让他觉得所有人都在看着他们，看着他，像是能看到他衣服里面的样子，他被这样的想法刺激的几乎走不动路，Tony站在他身旁，用手牢牢的箍着他的男孩，带着他慢慢走路，就像是两个在散步的情侣那样，带着他走到了旁边一个小巷子内，Peter靠在墙上喘着气，这一小段路大概是他这辈子走过的最难走的路了。  
Tony亲了亲他的唇角，“Peter，你看你可以为了我，做的很好，没有人关注我们，也没有人知道，今天的我们只是我们，一对恋人。相信我，Peter。”  
“Mr. Stark，我能…..我能亲亲你吗？”Peter终于忍不住了，到现在为止，他的爱人没有亲吻过他，这种疏离放大了他的不安。  
“Pete，你终于说出了这句话，我在等你什么时候忍不住。”Tong勾起唇角，定定地盯着Peter，重重的吻了上去，粗暴的撬开Peter嘴唇，在他嘴里吮吸着，像是失去了水和食物沙漠旅人坐在绿洲的水源前那样疯狂直接，他太渴望他的男孩了，太爱他了，他的男孩值得一切美好的东西。作为年长者，他希望Peter不用再去走自己的弯路，为他排除万难，只要他的Pete相信他，相信他永远都爱他，永远不会离开他，但他无法说出口。作为超级英雄，他无法预知自己的死亡，但可以预料到结局，但作为Peter的爱人，他的私心他的Peter永远只爱他一个人，只依赖他一个人，所以他要Peter将相信他这三个字印到骨子里，他相信他的男孩，所以Peter也该相信他自己，他最后可以将事情处理的很好。

“60..59..58….”外面人群传来了倒计时的呼声惊醒了沉醉在亲吻中的爱人，Tony点了点自己的胸口，盔甲覆盖了全身，他紧紧地抱住Peter，带着他飞到了周围最高的楼顶，速度并不快，当他们飞到楼顶时，下面刚好人群传来“3..2..1，Merry Christmas！”  
“Tony，Merry Christmas！”  
“Pete，Merry Christmas！”  
两人相视一笑，又重新拥抱在一起，他们亲吻着，彼此的呼吸缠绕着，用身体诉说着他们对对方的爱。  
“我们回家。”Tony低沉的声音在Peter的唇齿间散开来。

“Pete，乖孩子，把衣服脱掉。”当Tony再次要求Peter脱衣服的时候，Peter几乎毫不犹豫的，就脱光了所有的衣服，绳子在纤细白嫩的皮肤上勒出浅粉色的痕迹，身上小玩具的震动让Peter几乎没法自己站立，被束缚的前端颤颤巍巍的吐出几滴粘液，挂在小眼上拉出了长长的细丝，显得无比淫靡。  
“Mr. Stark，求您，帮我。”Peter感觉自己几乎要被情欲折磨疯了。  
“好孩子，跟我上来。我想你自己应该可以。”Tony看着Peter几乎站不起来的样子，但并没有帮他的打算。  
Peter努力直起身子，但这个姿势让他的敏感点刚好被不偏不倚的小玩具给戳中，他又一下子软了下去，“Mr. Stark相信我，我可以..我可以”Peter在心中默念。他撑着酸软的腿，勉强跟在Tony身后，直到走进了他们的卧室。他的腿一软跪在了地上，幸亏地上铺了厚厚的毯子。  
Tony坐在床边，“Pete，过来，”他指了指自己的膝盖。  
Peter缓慢的挪了过去，趴到了Tony的腿上，他不知道Tony是不是又要打他，但是他本能地已经开始接受这样的做法，他相信Tony，接触Tony让他觉得好受很多。Tony轻轻的抚摸着他的屁股和大腿内侧，由于情动，那些地方敏感的一碰似乎就能引起反应。“啪”的一下打在了Peter的大腿内侧，并没有多少力度，但是敏感的地方被这样拍打刺激的直接让Peter叫出了声，Tony又快速的拍了几下在大腿内侧和他的臀缝里，带着情色意味的拍打将Peter的欲望几乎刺激到了顶峰，他的双眼几乎无法聚焦，体内嗡嗡作怪的小玩具从进屋开始就没停下来过，甚至有愈演愈烈的趋势。Tony摘掉了Peter前面的拘束环，用一只手按压着眼口，另一只手依旧在不断的轻轻拍打着，胸口的两个小震动器也随着拍打愈加的激烈，就在男孩要到的一瞬间，Tony放开了堵着小眼的手，体内的和胸口的震动器也到达了最大，男孩尖叫着就射了出来，久久难以平息。这是Peter第一次经历这样激烈的高潮，他几乎无法缓过神来。  
Tony将Peter抱到床上，解下他身上绳子，印痕刺激着Tony的欲望


End file.
